


[HEROBRINE X STEVE]

by lowest_of_dirt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowest_of_dirt/pseuds/lowest_of_dirt
Summary: There is a weird guy in steve's world!! Oh god its that weird creepypasta guy!Grrrrrrrrrr
Relationships: Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. LEVEL 1

Living in a world all by yourself wasn't so bad. At least Steve thought so.

That was, until he tripped into a deep ravine and died.

Now he awoke in an unfamiliar forest with nothing. Great he lost ALL his stuff.

He painfully groaned, angry at all the progress now gone. There was a rage in his soul that just wanted to break everything. To just scream at the world for being so cruel!!

Steve picked himself off his feet and began looking around. His heart felt heavy. As much as he wanted to mope at his favorite iron sword that was now lost forever, he wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing.

He looked at the sky, sun still high. Probably morning.

Time to get to work.

-

After a while, he had enough wood.

It wasn't until travelling aimlessly around trees for an hour that he realized that this forest is thicker than he thought. When was he going to get out? A forest is a terrible place to be at night.

He began sprinting through the woods, hoping to find a way out.

And maybe sheep. Maybe a cave. Anything other than this forest.

A distant small white glow flashed by him as he ran.

"What-?"

He stopped his tracks and turned around.

Nothing there.

He slowly turned back, getting ready to head in the same direction.

It was then that he noticed a man.

That man looked exactly like him, standing not far but not too close, standing under the shade of the trees. Their whole presence felt like a nightmare watching from the shadows.

Steve froze, eyes shrinking in fear. His head immediately knew who this man was and never believed he existed.

"H-herobrine?"

Herobrine did not reply.

The guy wasn't moving. This was his chance. Steve inched away, hoping to get far enough out of the unholy monster's sight.

He chuckled in relief, now a few feet away. The air felt tense and his muscles felt tight. Out of all the people this guy could come after, why did it have to be him?

Steve really believed he was in the clearing until he caught movement in his eye.

"Wh-?"

The frightening entity came out from the tree and began walking towards him.

To Steve, it was absolutely terrifying!! Steve began walking backwards faster.

Herobrine was getting closer and closer.

Steve collided into a tree behind him. The thud shook the leaves.

God he was sick of forests!

He turned back to look for any sight of Herobrine and almost screamed seeing him a foot away from him. He put his hands up to try and show he means no harm as a last effort attempt.

What was the point? Could Herobrine even speak or understand him?

The eyeless man infront of him suddenly took out an iron sword.

Steve's eyes fixed onto it. The gleam as the sunlight hit the metal. It felt familiar.

It felt too familiar.

THAT WAS HIS SWORD.

The enraged human pulled out his wooden sword and swung straight for Herobrine.

He knew he was going to die anyways. If he was going down, he was going to die with getting his revenge.

Herobrine's eyes widened at the attack, but Steve did not notice, too set on trying to see how many times he can get away with stabbing this guy.

Herobrine blocked the swing easily with the iron sword in his hands. The two men locked eyes with each other. Steve, in pure rage. Herobrine, who knows what he was thinking?

The mortal man let out a battle cry, drawing back to get in a battle stance to strike again.

Once again, Herobrine blocked the attack with the sword that once belonged to Steve.

This only fueled Steve's anger. Herobrine flipping took his sword! He probably took all his other stuff as well!!

It was a one sided fight, Steve swinging without precision, just wanting his sword back.

Herobrine was too fast. He was blocking every move. It was all just too much.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Steve's chest. In his head rang the sound of a blade cutting straight through flesh. He looked down and could see his favorite sword pierced through him.

Wow that hurts.

He looked up, vision getting red and blurry.

Wow that really hurts.

Herobrine was staring at him, face void of emotion.

"I-" Herobrine said but couldn't finish.

Steve already dropped dead on the floor. Then disappeared.

He was stuck looking at Steve's sword he had killed the man with.

A scowl etched his face, a swirl of deep self loathing.

-

Living in a world all by yourself wasn't so bad.

Steve really wished he was alone.

Now he awoke in an unfamiliar grass field, knowing Herobrine was in the same world as him.

Ugh. Herobrine.

This was all a nightmare.

He sat down on the grass pondering whether to just give up and delete this cursed world or to stay.

There was not much of a choice.

Before Steve could come to a decision he heard a teleportation sound behind him.

A cold shiver traveled down Steve's spine.

GET READY FOR LEVEL 2


	2. LEVEL 2

The cloudless sky was bright blue, small breezes making the grass field dance.

"Hello." 

Steve turned around, fight or flight mode rushing through his veins. 

Herobrine was staring down at him with a confused look. 

Steve felt confused too, did Herobrine just speak?

Steve watched Herobrine pull out HIS sword again. This guy was going to kill him again if he didn't do anything. 

He got up and took a step forward.

He would rather just hide. But.... Facing Herobrine was known to be legendary. A powerful mob that was supposed to be a myth! 

Herobrine took a step back. 

"W-what are you doing?" Steve called out, the stutter in his voice betraying the confidence he was trying to show.

Herobrine pointed Steve's sword at Steve. The miner felt like Herobrine was going to attack him again until the god spoke.

"I'm not here for a fight." his voice echoed like something unholy with corrupted carnage.

The white eyed man stared at Steve who seemed too scared to speak now. 

This was his time for the spotlight he guessed.

"Uh.." 

Herobrine scratched the back of his head, not expecting to get this far without Steve attacking him.

"I'm sorry for killing you. I came to give you your sword back."

This caught Steve's attention. He was relieved but didn't know if it was a lie.

"Wait. Really??"

"Yeah." Herobrine nodded, his expression was unreadable.

'Mortals and higher beings shouldn't be talking together, it was something from fairytales' Steve thought to himself while cautiously walking up to Herobrine.

Herobrine held out his sword which seemed like a friendly gesture. 

Steve grasped the old sword's handle, accidentally brushing his fingers against Herobrine's dead cold hand.

Steve shivered.

The two of them stood there in the field of the afternoon, Herobrine watching Steve turn over his weapon, inspecting it.

"Hey this really is my sword...!" 

Herobrine nodded again.

"I told you I wasn't lying-- grhk-"

Blood rushed up the god's throat. 

He gulped it down in a heavy unsteady breath.

The bold miner drove the blade of his sword straight into the god.

Steve's hands were shaking, this was terrifying.

Herobrine tilted his head back, looking up at the sky.

He deserved this probably. Herobrine gave a breathless laugh.

The fearsome entity looked back at Steve. 

His glowing white eyes looked like gates into a void of eternal death.

"No hard feelings man" Steve said, unsure if he meant it.

"None taken." Herobrine replied calmly.

He stepped closer to Steve, causing the sword to wedge itself deeper. 

Blood was oozing.

Steve's legs were shaking now. He couldn't keep up his bravery, Herobrine was almost touching him.

He let go of his sword.

Herobrine gave a slight smile before falling to the ground.

Steve stepped a few blocks back, making sure he didn't just unleash the ultimate doom. 

After realizing Herobrine might be dead, he came back and crouched near the God's limp body.

They looked dead. There was a puddle of blood already forming. 

He's dead right?

Steve was unsure.

He peered closer. Herobrine's eyes were closed, but was still breathing. 

Steve looked around feeling like he committed a crime and was about to get punished. But nothing happened. 

An idea began forming in his head. It was insane but he was ready to take it to the next level.

He grabbed Herobrine's arms and picked him up. Now they really felt cold and lifeless.

The man was heavy, but it wasn't heavy like when Steve was carrying too much stone. 

What was he saying? This is stupid.

'No no, I'm getting my life back.' Steve said to himself.

He trudged forward quickly with a legend in his arms. With this new found confidence, his legs felt strong like he could run forever.

He didn't know when Herobrine would wake up and didn't want to find out.

He yelled out to the world in triumph.

"I'm still alive!"

-

The sun was finally setting. The sky and clouds were orange and dimming fast.

It's been a few hours of running across biomes. He realized he should have gathered stuff. 

All he had in his inventory was his sword after all. 

And that was still stabbed through the guy he was carrying.

The first zombie spawned in the distance and Steve didn't really want to pull out his sword.

Then a skeleton spawned in his range. 

He picked up his pace hoping to outrun it.

An arrow shot and barely missed him. 

He looked behind him as he ran, the skeleton was out of sight.

Steve laughed at his skilled survival but he wasn't going to get the last laugh.

He ran straight into something, slamming into an obstacle that was cold and hard.

It almost made him drop the body he was holding.

How? There was nothing near these empty hills.

He looked up.

The iron golem looked down.

"What the.." 

Steve walked around the iron golem.

There was a patch etched on the ground and he followed it. This better be good, he was running low on hunger and the energy to run.

Once he reached the top of the hill, things started to make sense.

Warm lights illuminated on the ground and he saw the sight of people hurrying to their homes. 

Steve felt the dread in his soul relax.

It was a village.

LETS TAKE IT TO LEVEL 3


	3. LEVEL 3

Steve's world was getting bigger. 

But he was determined to get his old life back.

He needed answers. He had to survive.

The blue shirted man rushed through town, carrying a bloodied fellow. Villagers whispered from the safety of their homes at the stranger.

The zombies were approaching. 

Iron golems were too far out to save any of the innocent.

"Wait! wait!" Steve cried at a villager who was almost to their door. 

The villager turned to him, frightened and holding the doorknob. 

They were signalling him to get in quick.

Steve wasn't taking his time, he dashed inside. 

The last reserves of energy he had in him was depleted.

He dropped to the wooden floor breathless. Herobrine was sprawled beside him, in a dreamless sleep. 

Behind him, the villager closed and locked the door. 

Zombies were already growling and banging on the outer walls of the house.

He wanted to get up to thank them for their kindness but his body was out of the power to do so.

Steve watched as the villager looked at the both of them and gasped, rushing over to Herobrine who still had Steve's sword pierced through him. 

The villager was saying something but Steve couldn't hear.

Steve's hazy eyes wandered to Herobrine. Fresh memories still ingrained in his head from this morning till today.

This guy is a monster. 

A ghost. A myth. A god. A demon..

This guy who gave a small meek smile at him.. and fell down just like a human.. 

They seemed friendly. They seemed like a nice guy.

Sucks it had to come to this.

-

Steve woke up under the covers of a yellow bed. Warm sunlight peeked through the glass windows. 

He sat up. 

Bad idea. 

He felt light headed and nauseous.

"Eat." said a villager voice.

All the fear Steve had last night was drained out of him. He tilted his head at the person who was talking to him.

It was the one who let him in their house last night.

"Do you have emeralds?" the villager host asked as more villagers came in the small room, all dressed in odd clothing.

Steve shook his head. 

The villager was speaking in weird noises but for some reason he could understand their odd language.

They handed him a handful of cooked steak.

He looked down at the food and began eating.

A flashback of Herobrine handing him his sword made him almost drop the steak.

"Where is he?" Steve asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

His eyes darted across the room at the other bed.

Laying unconscious in a white bed surrounded by a group of villagers was the man himself, Herobrine.

Steve had shivers.

"Your friend? Those are our village clerics, traveller."

The clerics were inspecting the body. TOUCHING THE GUY.

"What? What are they doing?" He sat up asking the friendly villager.

"Have no worries, they are healing your friend." 

Yeah right. Like a powerful god ever needed healing.

Steve didn't feel comfortable about this at all but he watched them do their work.

"Thanks for the food." he said.

His eyes never left Herobrine's sleeping face. They seemed so calm. 

It made him wonder.. Did gods sleep? 

"I'm a butcher. I will let you off the hook since you are under my care, traveller."

Steve smiled at their words. The villager smiled back.

This felt much nicer than living alone.

Maybe he should live in this village.. 

Steve looked back at how the clerics were doing.

He watched exactly as one of them grabbed the handle of his iron sword and slowly yanked it out of the body.

It felt like time stopped. 

Herobrine's eyes opened.

=

He looked at Steve who was sitting across the room.

Those deep blue eyes shrouded in fear. 

He heard yells and shouts in the room. Villagers were screaming and pointing at him.

The world felt light. 

He just wanted to drown out those annoying noises.

One of them was holding Steve's sword. 

When did they get here? How long was he out?

None of it mattered. 

He should just get Steve's sword back to him. 

Yeah.

'I can do that.' he thought to himself.

=

Suddenly all the villager's eyes were glowing white.

Steve was standing on the bed, his back against the wall.

Sweat rolled down the side of his head.

One of the clerics had jumped out the glass window during the panicking and didn't seem to be coming back.

His eyes's were set on Herobrine.

Herobrine was looking down at him, floating over the bloody bed.

At the same time, all the villagers in the room slowly turned to face Steve.

All with that same blank face. All with the same blank eyes.

He should've jumped out the window too. 

He should start regretting bringing Herobrine to a village. Or anywhere. 

"What do you want??" Steve asked out loud, when the possessed villagers began cornering him farther into the corner of the room. 

He didn't want to come off as rude to the worst threat in the world.

It was hard when he couldn't understand Herobrine's thoughts or motives at all.

"Your sword." He replied flatly.

" He replied flatly   
"What?" 

Steve didn't get what this guy meant till he looked down.

A cleric with glowing eyes stood in front of him. They were on one knee with his trusty iron sword held in their hands for Steve to take.

It was coated in Herobrine's blood and bled into the cleric's sleeves. 

"I..." 

Concern in his voice, he looked back up at the Herobrine.

Everything in the room was starting to feel light.

The beds and furniture were beginning to slightly drift off the ground.

They had a chilling aura that made Steve remember who this man was and what he was capable of.

Something not to take lightly.

"Take it." Herobrine said.

Steve frowned and picked up his bloodied sword, holding it tightly.

He looked to the friendly villager who was kind to him. They had glowing white eyes, their friendly face now void of life.

Herobrine looked at him confused.

"Take it off." Steve commanded.

"Take what off?" 

His tone sounded like a playful child with the voice of an overpowered god.

"Your spell thing!"

Steve really hoped Herobrine was on a good side enough to listen to him. This was not good at all.

Herobrine nodded and floated back down.

Steve sighed in relief but remembered the panicking and yelling earlier.

"Hey, wait." Steve quickly added.

He got down from the yellow bed and carefully pushed his way passed the white eyed villagers who were watching his every move.

He stood in front of Herobrine who was sitting down.

Now Steve was the one looking down at the other.

Herobrine was looking up at him, patiently waiting in silence.

Steve glanced at the possessed people, all patiently waiting.

It was creepy.

"Listen... If you put things back the way they are, won't they remember everything?"

Herobrine never blinked once.

"I'll wipe out their memory of this event." he calmly stated.

"All their memories??" Steve panicked.

"Just the ones where they saw who I was."

Why was he even talking to a god again. 

He could feel his fear going away, Herobrine felt like a normal guy if you looked past his eyes.

Herobrine smiled. 

Was this guy reading his mind..!?

"I thought you don't die?" Steve asked.

"I don't.." the other man said.

Steve looked at his sword. 

"I need you to pretend to be dead again, buddy."

Herobrine looked at the weapon covered in his blood. 

On his shirt, there was still wet blood and a tear where the blade had struck him. 

Steve was guessing Herobrine didn't want him to stick his iron sword back inside him.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here!" Steve said reassuringly. 

The mysterious man remained silent and unreadable.. before making his mind and laying down on the bed.

He sort of understood what game Herobrine was playing now.

The possessed villagers were all getting in their places before the unholy man had woken up.

It felt like an uncanny puppet play, which was fitting for Herobrine to be the puppeteer. 

This was an odd situation and something Steve never saw himself doing.

But oddly, it felt fun. And no one had to die!

Impressive unlike all the rumors where they say Herobrine slaughters everything in sight.

It made the mortal question how much of the legends and rumors were true.

Steve handed the cleric from earlier his sword back as he sat down on the bed across the room next to his villager friend.

Everything seemed in place. 

He looked to Herobrine for confirmation but the group of clerics were blocking the way.

All Steve could see was his tranquil face.

Herobrine slowly closed his eyes.

Maybe when all of this was over, they could be friends?

Steve liked that.

It was not a high chance. Herobrine probably doesn't have any friends but it was worth a shot.

As the villagers regained consciousness, Steve had an odd thought.

'Huh...I wouldn't mind laying next him right now.'

PREPARE YOURSELF, LEVEL 4 AHEAD


	4. LEVEL 4

He didn't know why he was watching the villagers strip Herobrine's shirt off.

Dear god, he wasn't trying to be a perv.

Steve was trying to remember his memories before he had fallen down the ravine.

It hurt trying to remember. What was he forgetting?

The villager patted his back.

"What is on your mind, traveller?"

Steve turned to his new villager friend.

His conscience tried to form an answer but there was no answer.

"Huh. I really don't know anymore."

Maybe the past isn't worth remembering.

-

It was cloudy today.

The clerics had finished bandaging Herobrine's...'wound'. 

Once all of their hands were off him, Herobrine suddenly stood up. It startled the clerics. 

He pushed through the bewildered group, walking out of the door looking for Steve.

The person the supposed-demon was looking for was standing out in the grassy hills feeding the animals with his villager friend.

He smiled when he pulled the seeds out and the chickens came running to him.

"What's your name? I'm Steve!" he asked the villager.

The villager friend gave a delighted sound as they picked up a chicken.

"You may call me Reader, friend Steve."

"Nice." Steve replied, watching two chickens in the grass make a baby.

Was he wrong for watching? 

Probably. Maybe..

There were noises coming from behind him.

He turned around to see what the commotion was all about.

At the bottom of the hill a group of people were coming towards him.

They seemed to be holding someone up. Or at least trying to.

He squinted his eyes.

In the center of the approaching villagers was Herobrine.

Oh god. Not this guy.

Steve took a few deep breaths. He was trying to tell himself that Herobrine is not an evil person. Herobrine is not coming to kill him.

Hopefully.

The villager named Reader had gone off with a chicken to go butcher. He was basically standing alone like an idiot.

He walked down the hill, towards the group.

They were all talking.

"Why is he not in bed??"

"He is looking for his friend."

"Are you his friend?"

Herobrine had his eyes closed and was still shirtless but now his chest was bandaged. 

Both his arms were being supported by villagers..though he wasn't even limping.

The god was frowning. 

Steve gave a small friendly smile.

"Yeah, I'm his friend."

Steve tucked his seeds away, looking back up. 

"What happened?"

All of the villagers burst out talking. 

Wow that's loud.

Herobrine slipped out of their grasps and brushed himself off, standing next to Steve.

Steve flinched and took a step back. 

Herobrine only got closer. What a creep.

The villagers either didn't care or were complaining too much to listen.

One of the clerics silenced them all and spoke to Steve directly.

"Stranger, we believed your friend was in a coma. He woke up which was a miracle! And began searching which we assumed was you. So we held him up and lead him to you."

"I see.. Thank you." Steve said, hand on his chin and nodding.

Herobrine opened his mouth to speak.

One of the villagers talked over him.

"Why is he closing his eyes, traveller??"

"Uhh...." 

The two men turned to each other.

Why was Herobrine's eyes closed again? Can he still see??

Herobrine was about to answer but Steve didn't notice and talked over him.

"Yeah, he's... blind. Yeah."

All the villagers murmured and eventually nodded. Some were heading back to their homes.

The white-eyed man next to Steve turned around and was walking away, over the hill.

There he goes.

"Will you two be alright on your own?" said the cleric villager.

"I was actually planning on living near your village if you guys don't mind.." 

Steve didn't know if these guys were hostile or not. But they all seemed like good people.

"Not at all! We welcome you." the cleric replied.

Steve smiled and thanked them.

"Thanks!"

He ran up the hill, leaving the villagers to do their business. 

Can't trade with nothing to trade with anyways!

'Where's Herobrine?' he wondered.

He immediately stopped walking. What was he thinking!?

It gave him goosebumps remembering the scary stories about the powerful entity.

But there Herobrine was, standing under a tree. 

With those glowing white eyes. 

Looking at him.

Steve almost had a heart attack but pretended not to. He walked over to the tree, the way casual people do.

"What are you doing over here..?" He said, putting a hand on Herobrine's shoulder.

His skin was still cold.

This was friendly right?

Herobrine stared at the clouds, his back against the tree, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. 

There was iron and a flower clenched in Herobrine's hand.

A part of Steve didn't mind staring at his zoned out face. It felt like a force was pulling him in.

Like he just wanted to lean in and do something.. That's weird though.

Herobrine wasn't talking so Steve took a step back to give the guy space. 

Steve looked out into the horizon. 

There was a forest nearby. The sun was still high.

Perfect. 

He had time to craft stuff and probably build a house.

He'll just let Herobrine do his own thing.. Whatever Herobrine even does.

Did this guy even do anything exciting? Steve chuckled to himself.

He turned around and waved Herobrine goodbye with a smile. 

Time to get wood! Again. 

God he was sick of chopping wood. He was a miner at heart!

They already left to go chop trees and didn't see that Herobrine smiled back.

=

When Steve entered the woods, he was left all alone.

His first instinct was to teleport and go stalk Steve.

But there was this unnerving feeling that a threat was approaching. 

What a shame, he could watch Steve for hours if he could.

He frowned, scanning the area. 

Hills and grass fields surrounded this village. Past the fields and hills, they were surrounded by trees and mountains. 

It was not some mystical power he had, anyone could guess what was around them.

Steve was west but something was lurking north..

If this village was to fall, Herobrine would make sure it was by his hand.

He teleported into the forest directly into the heart of the threat. Horses let out a cry and ran in separate directions, causing the riders to fall off. 

They didn't see him.

Herobrine side stepped and teleported again, reappearing behind a tree near the invaders.

He smiled wickedly to himself, feeling that griefing rush come back.

"What the hell is up with them!?" yelled a guy to his horse that was running away.

He could sense them. 

Two bandits.

Herobrine had no weapons on him. 

It's been a while since the last time he fought without a diamond sword or pickaxe. 

He slowly came out of the tree, digging the heel of his foot into the ground.

The hooded man saw him, his mouth contorting into fear. 

What a delicious expression. 

This person knew who Herobrine was.

Herobrine dashed up to the bandit. The man swung his diamond sword in fear but Herobrine swerved his head, evading the attack and connecting the force of his fist into the stranger's jaw. 

There was a crack and the man yelled but there was no time for this.

The bandit tried to stab him but he was prepared for the attack. Herobrine grabbed their wrist with terrifying speed and twisted around, sending his elbow down, breaking their arm with a satisfying snap.

That tender tingling sensation of feeling someone's bones break made him go on a murderous high.

He dropped them swiftly to the ground, plucking the diamond sword out of the bandit's hand.

The bandit was holding their arm cursing and sobbing.

Herobrine lifted up the sword.

He wanted to feel sorry, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

But he was done killing and scaring people right? 

He wanted to change.

He let all his anger out, now he just felt empty. He wasn't going to be that type of person anymore. He wasn't.

Herobrine sighed. Emotions are tough.

Something he never bothered considering. 

His original plan was to give Steve his iron sword and just find a way to end himself.

But tagging along with Steve was a blast. It was fun. 

At least now that Steve doesn't remember what they did to each other in the past.

"O-oh.. My god..." said a feminine voice.

That snapped him back to reality.

He turned to the direction of the noise.

It was the other bandit, a female one, but they found their horse. 

They took off their hood and revealed their blushing face.

Herobrine stared silently at her. 

"Oh my god its Herobrine..!!" she said nervously. She had an odd smile.

She was creeping closer to him, trying to see if he was real. 

Trying to touch him with her shaking hand.

He didn't know how to feel about people who acted this way towards him. 

If he could, he would've rolled his eyes.

He liked people afraid of him.. except Steve.

Before the other bandit could get any closer, Herobrine pointed the sword at her and cast the ground she was standing on fire.

"Heh." was all he could say.

She screamed in pain, finally realizing he was the real deal and darted to her horse, retreating away. 

The sun was beginning to set.

Herobrine felt happy inside, watching them running away while trying to put the fire on their clothes out.

That happiness quickly drained out, now replaced with frustration.

He just let someone go.

That was bad. 

He should've just killed them.

He stared back at the guy whimpering on the floor.

They were trying to limp away and looked back.

The bandit was staring at his chest.

Herobrine peeked down at himself and realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

He just wanted to kill something right now. This man was the only one present.

"Guess you'll have to do."

Old habits die hard.

=

Steve had set up an all-wooden house right next to the tree that was all alone.

The tree him and Herobrine were at earlier. 

Not too big, not too small if he said so himself.

He was proud of his work but upset that he couldn't find any sheep in the forest to make beds with... Or coal. Guess no torches either.

It was getting dark outside and fast.

There was a bang on the door. Steve paled, absolutely frightened.

He turned and saw two glowing eyes enter his house.

They belonged to a man named Herobrine drenched in water.

LEVEL UP! NOW APPROACHING LEVEL 5!


	5. LEVEL 5

Death stood in front of his door, baring their fangs like a feral animal.

The surreal presence of a looming monster, white steam rising from their mouth.

Steve gulped. 

Herobrine took a step closer, teetering on the edge of humanity.

Steve felt something off about the man. He couldn't see their face other than those bright lurking eyes..

The wooden floor creaked as the god of fear approached him. 

Slowly.. 

Painfully slow.. each step echoing in the back of his head.

Steve could feel his heart thumping rapidly.

The door was still open and it was deep into the night by now. 

He closed his eyes shut, reminding himself that Herobrine is not the enemy. 

He closed his eyes shut, why? 

Herobrine's voice was low and quiet. 

"..Why would you let a monster into your house.." dripped a voice aching in despair.

He could feel Herobrine's breath against his bare neck.

A shiver travelled down his spine. 

Warm wet hands traced the features of Steve's face, trailing down.. down..

His whole body was starting to heat up from the sudden intrusion on his body.

"H-herobrine..." Steve muttered out, opening his eyes.

Soft damp hair brushed his skin.

Herobrine was leaning his head on Steve's shoulder, his hands wandering under the miner's clothing.

This felt so vivid. What was going on with him..?

Steve could feel the pressure of Herobrine's fingertips gliding against his abs.

Herobrine looked up at him, hooded eyes swirling in that soft misty glow.

God.. Steve hated how much he couldn't read their mind..

He felt trapped like an animal.

He didn't want it to stop but he didn't know if he liked where this was going.

He looked away, ashamed at how his body was reacting. 

"Why would you trust me.. Now you have to take care of me Steven.." Herobrine said against the fabric of Steve's shirt.

Steve's arms and legs felt weak. He could hear the water dripping from the other man's wet body. He didn't want to look but he had to. Herobrine was his friend.

Herobrine clung onto his clothes, desperation in his voice. 

"Please... Please Steve.." 

"I've been good.." seeped out a low whine from the other's pleading voice.

At this point Steve couldn't find the strength to stand anymore. He had never seen the man to be so vulnerable before.

He wobbled, taking a moment to sit down, Herobrine still brushed up against him.

The two of them sat down in silence.

Both their hearts were racing.

Steve patted their back, hoping it made Herobrine feel better.

He was looking out into the night fearing a herd of zombies might storm in. 

A few moments of silence passed.

"You good..?" He asked, peaking down.

But there was no reply.

Then Herobrine slowly nodded and lifted his head off him.

Steve felt as if he was holding his breath the whole time. He got up hoping the man didn't notice how red his face was getting.

He walked over and closed his door, feeling safer with it shut.

Now it was dark but not pitch black, Steve could still see. His hand was still on the doorknob, a part of him scared to turn around.

He walked back anyways, betraying his fear that Herobrine was unstable.

The demon was sitting on the floor, rubbing his nose. He was dripping and was still topless.

Steve could hear soft sniffles. 

Herobrine seemed sad in Steve's eyes.

"Um, here. I don't know if you can get cold but you're still wet dude."

He took off his shirt and handed it to him.

Herobrine looked up at Steve.

"..What do you expect me to do with it."

Steve sat back down, across from him.

"Just brush yourself off, I can dry it tomorrow." he said with a small smile. 

"Alright." 

He watched Herobrine use his clothes as a towel. They were looking back at him but Steve didn't notice that Herobrine was staring at his exposed muscular body.

Steve couldn't stop replaying the memories of Herobrine touching his face.. his chest.. Their warm breath against his neck...

Now he was really regretting not making beds. He was face to face with a minecraft god in his house.

And he felt terribly lustful after what the man just did to him. 

He felt restless.

Herobrine was dry now and had left the shirt to the side. 

Steve sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

-

It's been a few hours now. 

At least Steve thought so.

He could hear the sound of evil mobs in the distance.

He was still sitting on the floor, beginning to feel himself drift off to sleep. 

In his sleepish vision he caught movement in his eyes.

A hand grasped his wrist painfully and Steve yelped.

He woke up and looked at Herobrine who was between his legs.

Herobrine's grip on his wrists lightened immediately.

'What the heck is going on through this guy's mind..?' Steve thought, blinking his eyes to get a better view.

"You're dreaming.." Herobrine said. His voice was low and somber.

"I am..?" 

Herobrine didn't reply to that.

"Just let me say sorry to you." it sounded more like a plead than anything.

Was Herobrine pleading to him?

Steve couldn't think right in this drunk-like state.

"Why...?" Steve asked.

"You don't remember.." was the only reply he got.

Steve heard his pants being unzipped and gazed down at Herobrine who was undoing it.

"H-herobrine..??" 

The man only hummed sadly.

"Are you scared?" Herobrine said.

Caught up in the rush, Steve replied without thinking.

"Yeah.."

Herobrine shifted himself up, facing the human.

Steve leaned back, almost laying at this point.

He didn't know what to do.

What was the right thing to do?

He didn't know how to react.

Their faces were almost touching, Herobrine's mouth slightly gaped open.

His head felt hazy.

He didn't know what he was thinking but if this was a dream, it's alright then.

Steve closed the space between them, locking lips onto each other. 

The world was spinning, he felt like he was in paradise.

This caught Herobrine off guard, almost flinching. His head felt so numb.

Steve never cared about genders or romance. He had never kissed a person either..

He let out a low moan when they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Herobrine laughed breathlessly at what Steve just did.

But Steve was too high on the thick warmth in the air to keep himself cool.

His arms reached forward and wrapped around Herobrine's waist, pulling them closer to him.

Everything felt like a drug trip. 

Steve wanted it to last forever.

"Hah hah.. You're insane.." the white-eyed man said, tears forming in his glowing eyes.

"Why are you crying..?" Steve asked softly, his clouded vision trying to see Herobrine clearly.

The god couldn't answer. 

Steve pushed his weight to the side and pressed Herobrine against the floor.

Steve's crotch was hard. 

He got on top of him, staring Herobrine in the face.

Herobrine groaned.

There was something inside Steve that yearned for this. 

He felt himself get harder at the sound of this man's gasps and small moans.

Herobrine was smiling, an arm over his face, clear tears streaming down his flustered cheeks. 

So hot..

But it didn't feel alright at all. 

His pants were making his erection ache badly but Herobrine didn't look okay at all.

"Steve just do it.."

"But why are you crying..." he said, putting his hands down, keeping Herobrine trapped in place.

The two shirtless men looked each other dead in the eye.

"I wish you could see the truth.." Herobrine said under his breath.

Steve didn't get what he was saying at all..

"Tell me then.. Help me understand.."

Herobrine shook his head sadly.

Steve sighed, letting his head droop. His whole body felt sweaty and needy. 

He felt awful.

"Let me help you Steve.. Let me say sorry.." Herobrine cooed barely hearable into his ear. 

These erotic whispers and mind games were driving Steve insane.

Steve wanted to say something back.

His breath was cut short when Herobrine's palm came in contact with his sensitive area.

He looked down with a choked moan.

The hand groped the stiff shaft. He could feel it slip underneath his underwear.

He was ready to explode.

Steve took a deep inhale.

"Okay.."

YOU SURVIVED LEVEL 5. NOW ENTERING PHASE 2, LEVEL 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not know whether to make Steve or Herobrine the dominant one :-[ Someone please pick for me please. this quarentine is driving me crazy )


End file.
